The present invention relates to a sunshade and, more particularly, to a large sunshade that is generally used outdoors and that can flex to reduce damage possibility of the components of the sunshade.
A type of outdoor sunshade includes a pole having a bottom end located on the ground and a plurality of ribs each having an end pivotably connected to a top end of the pole. A runner is slideably mounted to the pole. A plurality of stretchers is pivotably connected between the runner and the ribs, allowing the sunshade to move between a folded state and an unfolded state. A canopy is provided on the ribs. When the sunshade is subjected to wind, the components of the sunshade are liable to be damaged, because the canopy has a large area. The sunshade may even fall to the ground if the wind is strong, causing damage to the components, particularly at the pivotal connections of the components.
In an approach to avoid damage to the components, the pole includes spaced upper and lower pole sections. The ribs are pivotably connected to the upper pole section. The runner is slideably mounted to the upper pole section. An elastic element in the form of a coil spring or the like is mounted below the runner and includes two ends respectively coupled to a lower end of the upper pole and an upper end of the lower pole. When the sunshade is subjected to strong wind, the upper pole section, the ribs, and the stretchers flex to reduce the damage possibility. Even if the sunshade falls to the ground, the elastic element flexes and deforms while the sunshade impacts the ground, absorbing the impact to reduce the damage possibility. However, since the elastic element is mounted below the runner, the head of the user under the sunshade may be hit by the distal ends of some of the ribs that move towards the ground when the sunshade bends under a wind load.
Thus, a need exists for a novel flexible sunshade avoiding injury to the user while reducing damage possibility of the components when the sunshade falls to the ground under a wind load.